


Sea-Horsing Around

by bigbabyjeno



Series: NCT! at the Aquarium [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aquariums, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Someone Help Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbabyjeno/pseuds/bigbabyjeno
Summary: Doyoung has just endured the Summer Of Hell working in the summer camp department at the aquarium. Summer is finally over, though, and he gets his promised transfer to one of the animal husbandry departments. What he hadn't been expecting was to be assigned to the most boring department in existence. At least his supervisor is hot.





	Sea-Horsing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do actually think seahorses and copepods are awesome. Please excuse the copepod insults.

The end of summer comes with a feeling of sweet, sweet relief.

Doyoung slumps back against the door of the education center after sending off the last camper of the summer and wipes a hand across his brow, sends a silent ‘thank you’ to whoever decided when start of term would be and got all of those hell children out of his hair. He still has no idea what had possessed him to apply for the position of camp director earlier in the year, but he won’t be doing it again. He frowns down at his polo, highlighter pink so the children could spot him easily in a crowd. Now that he’s free, he won’t be sad to never put it on again. 

Part of the agreement when he had signed his contract had been that, while schools are in session, he work in the animal husbandry department, assisting various biologists as they go about their daily routines. He gets to don the... well he’s not actually sure what color polo he’ll be given, since each department has a different one, but he knows it will not be hot pink, and for that he is grateful.

Running a hand through his hair, limp and a little greasy from running his fingers through it in frustration every five minutes, Doyoung putters around the center, tidying up and gathering his things so he can go find the head of the husbandry department and get his new assignment. He has assistants, but they’re seeing the children off so Doyoung doesn’t have to deal with them a moment longer. And so, grateful, he cleans up after the demons on his own, makes sure to leave everything gleaming and organized, not a crayon out of place. It is with tremendous satisfaction that Doyoung pulls the door to the education center shut behind himself as he leaves that afternoon. He has months of blessed freedom and the hope that he’ll like his new position so much, be so good at it, that the department heads will agree to let him transfer permanently and he’ll never have to deal with screaming children on break from school ever again. Fingers crossed.

Doyoung crosses the lobby, still crowded with people this late in the afternoon, and makes his way to the doors that lead behind the scenes. He’s been back there several times throughout the summer, thinks he knows where the head of the husbandry department’s office is. And if he gets lost, he could always ask one of the dozens of people constantly rushing up and down the cavernous halls, the place teeming with life no matter the hour. Everyone has a job to do, something to oversee or clean or feed or rearrange, and it’s gratifying to watch.

Unfortunately, the halls behind the exhibits resemble a labyrinth more than a place of business, and Doyoung finds himself passing the door to the employee lounge for the third time before he decides to stop someone and ask for help. He spots a vaguely familiar face strolling down the hall, pale blue polo tucked into his khakis, though it takes him a minute to place him. The man grimaces down at his phone as he approaches Doyoung, and a lightbulb goes off in his head - penguin man, with the one penguin that always tries its damnedest to murder him.

“Excuse me!” he hails, reaching out to tap the man’s elbow.

He stops, wide-eyed, looking at Doyoung as if no one has ever stopped him to ask a question before. Doyoung wonders vaguely if this man ever leaves the penguin enclosure to socialize with humans.

“Sorry, can you tell me where Bae Joohyun’s office is? I have a meeting with her about...” He glances down at his watch, winces. “Seven minutes ago.”

The man just nods, then glances around for a second, as if he himself is lost, or maybe like he’ll magically find some map Doyoung had managed to miss. When he doesn’t see whatever it is he was looking for, he sighs a little, then says, “You know what, it’s better if I just walk you there. The directions are kind of hard to explain.”

“Thank you,” Doyoung breathes, then follows as the man starts to lead him back the way he’d come.

“Of course,” he murmurs. “This place is a maze, they should post maps on the walls. I’m Taeyong, by the way.” He inclines his head in a polite bow, then points at Doyoung’s shirt. “Summer camp, huh?”

Doyoung’s scowl is immediate, and Taeyong laughs.

“That much fun?”

“I had a countdown on my phone to the end of summer break. I drank an entire case of wine in the last month alone,” Doyoung says by way of explanation. Taeyong laughs again, the sound echoing off the stone walls as they turn one corner, then another.

They walk a few more meters, then Taeyong stops in front of an open door, next to which is a plaque that reads “ANIMAL HUSBANDRY DEPT.”

“Well, here we are,” Taeyong says, pointing at the door. “Good luck?”

“Thank you,” Doyoung murmurs. He watches as Taeyong turns back down the hall, wonders what the likelihood is that Joohyun will assign him to the penguins. He’s not very keen on having sharp beaks attempting to take chunks out of his body every time he tries to do his job. Though he supposes that’s still a step up from summer camp.

Clearing his throat, Doyoung knocks on the open door, waits for the woman sitting at the desk to look up from her computer. It takes a moment for the fog to clear from her eyes, but as soon as it does, her gaze drops to his polo and her expression lifts as she gestures him in.

“Kim Doyoung?”

Doyoung nods, offers her a small bow as he enters the room. She points to the chair opposite hers, mumbles something under her breath as she taps something out on the keyboard, then clicks around a few times. Then she shoves the mouse away and turns her focus on Doyoung.

“Sorry,” she says, gesturing toward the computer. “Emails. Anyway, today was the last day of camp, right?” She doesn’t wait for a response, but Doyoung nods anyway. “I’ve been thinking about where to assign you. I was going to add you to the reef team, but Jung has been asking for an assistant for months and I’m afraid he’ll quit if I skip him over again.”

She huffs out a sound that’s more laugh than sigh. Doyoung has no idea what anything she’s just said means. He waits for further explanation, but rather than clarify, she just picks up a walkie talkie and barks, “Jung, location.”

There’s a brief moment of pause, then a burst of static and a voice almost too soft to make out saying, “Behind the pygmies doing a feeding.”

This makes even less sense to Doyoung than what Joohyun had already said, but to Doyoung’s amazement, she seems to understand perfectly. Joohyun doesn’t respond, she just hooks the radio to her belt and gestures for Doyoung to follow her. They wind their way through the maze of halls, passing countless doors and dozens of faces in too many differently colored polos for Doyoung to be able to keep straight. Joohyun doesn’t say a word the entire time they walk, just nods to the people they pass and fiddles absently with the volume dial on the walkie talkie at her hip. It’s disconcerting, and the long, echoing halls, eerie silence, and directionless wandering make Doyoung feel like he’s being led to the site of his own murder.

When Joohyun finally slows to a stop and pushes a door open, Doyoung is relieved to discover that she has not directed him toward a back alley lined with dumpsters and questionable stains on the ground. Instead, she waves him into a narrow room lit with odd blue lights and filled with a hypnotic humming and gurgling sound. The wall to their right is lined with dozens of tanks stacked five-high and backed by an incomprehensible network of pipes and filters and tubes that bubble and froth. The wall on the left is painted black, but there is a large wooden flap that runs across the entire length of it at about eye level. The flap is propped open at the moment and there is half of a human body sticking out of the opening.

“Jung.” Joohyun says it loud enough that the sound carries and bounces off the walls of the small room.

The person hanging through the flap jolts at the sound of their name being called. Doyoung winces at the sound of something hard thumping against the wooden frame of the opening and a steady stream of curses, watches as the torso and then the head of a man ease slowly out of the compartment. He turns to glare at Joohyun, tugs one of his dripping gloves off so he can rub at the top of his head.

It’s dim in the room and the man looks very grumpy at being startled like that, but Doyoung tilts his head, considers him while he bickers back and forth with Joohyun. He’s tall and slender, with mousy brown hair and a soft, handsome face. Doyoung knows he’s never seen him around before because he would remember a face like that. He wonders what the man does, since Joohyun hasn’t told him yet, tries to make out the logo embroidered on his lavender polo, but it’s too dim in the room. It takes him a minute to realize the man is staring at him expectantly, knows he should probably be embarrassed at being caught checking him out, but Doyoung doesn’t care. He just survived two months in the deepest pits of hell, he is invincible.

Widening his eyes, Doyoung just blinks at the man, then turns to look at Joohyun. “What?”

Joohyun rolls her eyes, but he thinks he detects the smallest hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. “This is Jaehyun. He’s going to be your superior for now.”

Turning back to Jaehyun, Doyoung offers him an awkward little wave and a brief introduction. “Doyoung.” Then he tilts his head, narrows his eyes, lets one side of his mouth pull up into a shadow of a smirk. “Should I call you ‘Sir’?”

Unfazed, Jaehyun just smiles. “Just Jaehyun is fine.” Then he purses his lips, eyes Doyoung up and down clinically. His eyes linger on Doyoung’s arms, exposed by the short sleeves of his stupid pink polo, and he asks, “How much can you lift?”

Confused and mildly alarmed by the odd query, Doyoung turns questioning eyes on Joohyun, but finds that she’s already left the room. Shit. He turns back to Jaehyun, says slowly, “I don’t know? I don’t work out. Why?”

Rather than answer, Jaehyun makes a considering noise, then steps down off his ladder and grabs a large plastic tub, shoves it at Doyoung. “Here, take this.”

Doyoung only has a second to grab the tub before Jaehyun lets go and he can’t quite help the  _ oof _ he lets out as the tub drops in his grip, unexpectedly heavy. Clenching his jaw, he grips it tighter and throws his shoulders back, lifts the container to waist-level with only minimal tremble in his arms. He hopes Jaehyun doesn’t notice. By the soft sigh he lets out, Doyoung suspects he has.

“I guess that’s fine,” Jaehyun grumbles, taking the tub back and setting it against the far wall. Doyoung hides his hands behind his back so he can flex his cramping fingers where Jaehyun can’t see and judge. “Anything is better than doing it all by myself. Come on, Doyoung, I’ll show you around.”

⚘

As it turns out, the small room and the lavender polo belong to the seahorse department. 

As it also turns out, seahorses, while beautiful, are phenomenally boring. Still, it’s better than summer camp, Doyoung reminds himself every morning as he gets to work and veers toward the back halls, rather than the education center.

The thing about working behind the scenes is that it’s quiet. Mostly in a good way, sometimes in a creepy way, but always better than what Doyoung had had to endure all summer long, trapped in small spaces with three dozen screaming pre-teens who didn’t listen no matter how many times he (politely) told them to shut up. 

Jaehyun is nice, and he likes to tell occasional stories about things that have happened around the aquarium, or about what he did that weekend, likes to tell Doyoung what to do and why he’s doing it, even when the reason bores Doyoung to tears. Which is his job, Doyoung knows, and it’s his job to follow what Jaehyun tells him, but he kind of hates being told what to  do. Especially when it involves culturing plankton, or copepods, or whatever it is they’re feeding the seahorses that day. They’re all tiny and they all smell weird and every time Jaehyun starts to talk about them, Doyoung finds himself dozing off standing up.

Despite the incredibly lame job, the times Jaehyun leaves Doyoung to make seahorse food while he deals with Joohyun or orders or whatever it is that he does when he’s not in the tiny room behind the seahorse tanks are the good quiet times. The times when Doyoung’s head is filled with the gentle buzz and bubble of the tank filters; the swish and drip of water as he sieves copepods from the dirty tanks so he can move them to the clean ones he and Jaehyun just filled; quiet drips as he adds phytoplankton to the fresh water for the little guys to feed on. He ducks his head down to watch them swim madly about the tank, their tiny, nearly invisible legs and antenna beating madly against the water in the rush for fresh food. He’s kind of grateful for the fact that they’re so small, he made the mistake of looking up pictures of copepods once and has regretted scrolling through the pictures of creepy bug creatures ever since.

Straightening up, Doyoung sighs and peers around the small room. He still needs to empty the old tank and clean it out, but he’s going to wait for Jaehyun to help him do that. The water is fucking heavy, and if he’s honest, he likes watching the way Jaehyun’s muscles work under the sleeves of his polo as he hefts giant buckets of water around. He’s just about to scoop some copepods from an older culture out to feed the big-bellies when the door swings open and Jaehyun shuffles in. Doyoung starts to greet him, has a mildly flirty remark about his biceps and some buckets of water on the tip of his tongue when he notices a second person following Jaehyun through the door.

Doyoung’s eyes narrow as he watches Kim Jungwoo squeeze into the small room, whispering and laughing and standing so close to Jaehyun that their shoulders are squished together. Jaehyun’s polo sleeve is rucked up over his shoulder, exposing his pleasantly wiry bicep. A bicep currently pressed firmly against Jungwoo’s arm as Jaehyun laughs and watches Jungwoo say something Doyoung can’t hear over the gurgle of the sump. He scowls down at his damp, pruned hands, grasping a small mesh plate so tightly his knuckles have gone white. The edges of the plastic plate dig into his skin, ragged from the serrated edge of the pocket knife Jaehyun had used to cut it from a larger sheet, but the vague pain is a grounding distraction from the dull roar of irritation in Doyoung’s head.

The whispering by the door fades out as Doyoung carefully uncurls one hand and inspects the imprint the fine mesh has left behind on his palm, and he hears a soft voice call, “Hi, Doyoung.”

Fixing what he hopes is a passable smile on his face, Doyoung looks up and nods at Jungwoo, still wedged in the doorway with Jaehyun. “Hi, Jungwoo.” His eyes dart back and forth between Jungwoo and Jaehyun, both of them just standing there looking at him. Still wedged together in the doorway, like a couple of very cosy and very beautiful sardines. Doyoung has been working at the aquarium for too long. “How’s it going?”

Truthfully, Doyoung likes Jungwoo. He’s sweet and funny and he’s good at his job, and the shows he puts on with the sea lions are Doyoung’s favorite. He has eaten lunch in the employee lounge with Jungwoo several times since starting his new position, had even gotten a text from a mysterious number last week with just an unaccompanied minions meme that had turned out to be Jungwoo, and they’ve been texting back and forth ever since. Doyoung likes Jungwoo a  _ lot _ , but something about him being in this room right now, smiling at Doyoung while his hip is tilted against Jaehyun’s in the narrow space in front of the door, is making Doyoung feel itchy and too big for his skin.

Jaehyun takes a step forward, leaving Jungwoo in the doorway. His polo sleeve slides back down his arm and something loosens in Doyoung’s chest. He sets the copepod sieve on the edge of the tank and wipes his hands on his pants.

“I was just helping Jaehyun move some supplies while I was on break,” Jungwoo answers. He waggles his eyebrows and grins, “You got a big order of phytoplankton and copepod cultures. Exciting. I should probably get back, though. See you at lunch?”

He doesn’t wait for a response, just smiles at Doyoung, runs a hand across the back of Jaehyun’s neck in a way that seems entirely too intimate, then backs out of the room. Doyoung’s stomach burns.

“How did the switch go?” Jaehyun asks as the door swings shut, completely unaware of Doyoung’s preoccupation. He ducks down to peer at the copepods drifting around in their new tank, murmurs, “Hey little guys, did Doyoungie take good care of you?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, even as the nickname and the stupid, endearing way Jaehyun talks to all of the animals has a flush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Stop talking to the bugs, they don’t understand you,” he grumbles, but Jaehyun just smiles at him and hands him the sieve plate.

With a soft sigh that’s swallowed up by low hum of the filters, Doyoung dips the mesh plate into one of the copepod tanks to scoop up some of the creepy critters, then begins the process of cleaning them off for the seahorses. To his satisfaction, Jaehyun starts emptying the dirty tank without needing to be asked, already knows how much Doyoung hates the smelly water and having to lift buckets to refill them. 

He tries not to watch as Jaehyun hefts containers of clean water over and lines them up for the water change, biceps flexing against the cuffs of his sleeves. Tries not to think about Kim Jungwoo watching Jaehyun’s biceps flex as they unload boxes of phytoplankton cultures. It’s genuinely one of the least sexy scenarios Doyoung could possibly imagine, but it pisses him off nonetheless.

Doyoung doesn’t eat lunch in the staff lounge that day. 

Feeling petty and mopey, he snags his lunch from the refrigerator early and eats on a bench outside the building, squinting against the bright sunlight and avoiding eye contact with incoming guests as he picks his way slowly through a container of tuna and rice balls. It’s a sad, lonely lunch, be he feels marginally better when he gets back to the seahorse room to find Jaehyun in there alone, singing quietly to himself as he mixes new tubs of saltwater.

⚘

It all kind of happens by accident. 

Jungwoo is visiting again and Doyoung is trying - he’s  _ trying _ . He smiles at Jungwoo with all of his teeth as he walks through the door, blue lights shining prettily off his bleached hair. Jaehyun crowds in beside him again, one hand on the small of Jungwoo’s back this time as he guides him further into the room, and the smile stretches into something thin and wooden. He hopes they can’t tell the difference.

“Jungwoo came to see the new protein skimmer,” Jaehyun explains. At Doyoung’s blank expression, he points to the cylinder behind the wall of tanks that keeps making the bubbling, gurgling sounds. Doyoung never bothered asking what it was called, though he’s sure Jaehyun has mentioned it before.

Confused now, Doyoung glances back at the contraption, then peers at Jungwoo and asks, “Why?”

“Jaehyun is helping me set up a new tank at home and he wanted to show me the in-sump skimmer.” He scoots around the two of them so he can inspect the machine up close. He splays a hand against the acrylic and looks it up and down, considering. “I keep telling him the tank isn’t big enough to need a protein skimmer, but he insists it can’t hurt.”

Doyoung has no idea what they’re talking about. Even if he did know what a sump was, all he’s registered at this point is that Jaehyun hangs out at Jungwoo’s house, maybe even  _ lives _ with Jungwoo, and it’s making something angry and molten pool in the pit of his stomach.

“What do you think, Doyoung?”

Doyoung looks up from where he’s been twisting his fingers in the fabric of his khakis and blinks at Jungwoo. He’s watching him expectantly, like he thinks Doyoung is an expert on fishtank equipment, when all Doyoung really knows is that fishtanks are big glass fish houses that make a lot of noise and smell weird. “Oh, um.” He glances at Jaehyun, then back at Jungwoo and stutters, “What - I agree with Jaehyun.”

“See?” Jaehyun crows, victorious. He winks at Doyoung and the writhing, boiling thing that had taken up residence in his stomach morphs and takes flight, spreads heat across the back of his neck and sets his ears to burning.

Mortified, Doyoung tunes their bickering out and busies himself with rearranging the bottles of phytoplankton on the shelf, hopes neither of them can see the way his ears and face have gone beet red. By the time Jungwoo leaves, huffing and grumbling about the cost of protein skimmers, he’s got them arranged alphabetically by culture, then by how much is left in each bottle in ascending order. It takes a few minutes for the roaring in his ears to fade and when it does, he finds Jaehyun beside him, watching in amusement as Doyoung twists each bottle carefully so that the labels are all at the exact same angle. Jaehyun is so close Doyoung can feel the heat radiating off of him. He smells a little bit like salty copepod water and a lot like fabric softener, and it makes Doyoung’s throat tighten.

They’re both quiet for a moment as Doyoung continues to fiddle with the bottles, then Doyoung finds himself asking, completely unintentionally, “So, you and Jungwoo...”

It takes Jaehyun a second to realize what Doyoung is asking, but then he lets out a startled laugh. “Me and Jungwoo? No, not at all.” He pauses and Doyoung turns his head just a fraction, so he can watch Jaehyun’s expression from the corner of his eye. There’s a smile on his face, something soft that makes irrational jealousy burn through Doyoung’s veins even as Jaehyun calms his suspicions. “Well, there was this one time at a karaoke party after work a few years ago... but Jungwoo has a boyfriend now.” He slides a glance at Doyoung, reaffirms, “A boyfriend who is not me.”

Doyoung lets go of the phytoplankton dropper he’d been squeezing without realizing and mutters, “Oh, thank god.” Then, without bothering to wipe his sticky hands on anything, he pivots on his heel, palms the back of Jaehyun’s neck, and drags him into a kiss.

Jaehyun makes a muffled sound of surprise against Doyoung’s mouth, but his hands settle on Doyoung’s hips immediately and he kisses him back with toe-curling enthusiasm. Humming, pleased, Doyoung wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders and tugs him in, scrapes his teeth along Jaehyun’s bottom lip and revels in the way he shivers against him.

The kiss is nice. It’s  _ really _ nice. Jaehyun tastes like coffee and cinnamon and his lips are soft, his grip on Doyoung’s hips firm, but there’s a burst of laughter just outside the door and the unmistakable click of Joohyun’s heels down the hall. And so when Jaehyun parts his lips, asking for more, Doyoung takes a regretful step back instead. Bumps right into the shelves and sends all of the carefully arranged bottles of phytoplankton clattering onto their sides. A few of them roll off the shelf and ping across the floor. Doyoung just sighs. Jaehyun doesn’t even seem to notice.

Jaehyun looks dazed once he manages to blink his eyes open, lips kiss-swollen in a way that makes Doyoung’s stomach twist with want. His voice is blurry when he asks, “What was that for?”

Pressing his lips together, tasting Jaehyun on them, Doyoung just shrugs and, with a little smirk, says, “I guess I’m just relieved you’re not with Jungwoo.”

⚘

It’s hot. It’s not hot outside, as autumn has hit the city with a vengeance, it’s just  _ hot _ . They’re out behind the aquarium scrubbing some of the empty tanks down and Jaehyun has his shirt off because the sun is strong, even if it’s a little chilly, and they’re using water hoses, and Doyoung is hot. 

Jaehyun isn’t built by any means, which is fine because Doyoung isn’t into that anyway. He’s just long and slender, miles of smooth, pale skin and subtle muscles that ripple underneath all of that skin as he lifts the heavy glass tanks and scrubs viciously at their insides, scraping months worth of grime and muck out of the corners. It’s pretty disgusting, actually. There are green and brown smudges streaking up both of their arms from algae buildup and everything smells weird and briny but also kind of like bleach, but somehow Jaehyun is still ridiculously gorgeous, even up to his elbows in green tinted sudsy water.

It’s been a few weeks since they first kissed against the phytoplankton shelf and it’s happened a few more times since - once by the jellyfish while they were on break, a handful of times in the empty employee lounge while they waited for their morning coffee to brew, one very heated time up against Jaehyun’s car as they left for the evening - and Doyoung had kind of hoped that kissing Jaehyun would somehow make him immune to Jaehyun’s hotness, but that has not been the case. In fact, it’s been quite the opposite. He kind of just wants to kiss Jaehyun all the time now, and it’s a bit of a problem.

Doyoung stares down into the tank at his feet, overflowing with soapy water. His shoes are completely soaked through and his khakis are clinging uncomfortably to his legs and Jaehyun is humming Gee just loud enough to be heard over the flow of water from both of their hoses, and absolutely none of this is doing anything to dampen the mild arousal simmering in the pit of his stomach.

“Doyoung?”

His head whips up so fast he feels his neck crack. Jaehyun is facing him now, abs glinting wet in the pale October sun. There’s an empty 10 gallon tank dangling from his fingertips, bicep flexing as the tank sways in his grip, and a knowing look on his face that doesn’t help the mild arousal... situation.

“Are you almost finished there? This was the last tank.”

Doyoung drops the hose immediately and dumps the tank over to drain, then struggles to his feet. “Yes. Absolutely. So done.”

Jaehyun sets the tank he’d been holding down at the end of a neat row of newly spotless tanks that need to air dry. “Great. Let’s go inside and dry off.”

Doyoung watches as Jaehyun swipes his shirt off the railing leading up to the building and slings it over his damp shoulder. His pants have fared better than Doyoung’s, somehow, but they’re riding low on his hips, and Doyoung’s throat clicks as he swallows. He tries not to watch his ass as they head inside, but he gets caught at it anyway when Jaehyun tries to toss him a towel from a stack by the door and it hits unawares him in the stomach, then flops to the floor with an embarrassing, audible plop.

There is an unmistakable smirk on Jaehyun’s face when Doyoung manages to drag his gaze up that would be embarrassing if it wasn’t so blindingly hot. The smirk just makes everything a thousand times worse when Jaehyun crouches down to grab the towel at Doyoung’s feet, then looks up at him from his perch on the floor, eyes dark as he reaches out to rub Doyoung’s thigh. “How did you manage to get so wet?”

Doyoung’s response is an unintelligible gurgle, but Jaehyun just laughs and pushes to his feet, loops the towel around Doyoung’s neck and tugs on the ends as he starts off down the hall again. Doyoung has never been more grateful for the fact that the seahorse room is at the back of the aquarium than he is today. 

They make it through the door and into the small room without passing a single person in the short stretch of hall, which means there isn’t anyone nearby to hear him yelp when, as soon as the door clicks shut, Jaehyun spins him around with hands on his hips, shoves him back against the wood, and drops to his knees again. Doyoung opens his mouth to ask Jaehyun what he’s doing, but then Jaehyun’s hand is on his stomach, tugging his shirt up so he can get to the fly of his pants, and Doyoung’s brain shuts down completely.

He watches, dazed, as Jaehyun’s long, pretty fingers make quick work of the button and zipper of his khakis. It’s a struggle to pull them down, damp and clinging to him like a second skin, but Doyoung doesn’t move to help, just watches helplessly as Jaehyun’s head hovers dangerously close to his lap, brow furrowed in concentration, tongue caught between his teeth.

“You’re so hot,” he blurts out, and Jaehyun looks up with a startled laugh, fingers going slack where they were wrestling with the wet, tangled fabric of his pants.

His eyes are bright in the dim room, blue lights glittering off the black of his blown pupils. “You’re not so bad yourself. Now can you help me with these? I’d really like to suck you off.”

“Oh.” Heat burns in Doyoung’s belly, warming him from the inside out. He snaps into action, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the slippery fabric. 

It’s a struggle, but he and Jaehyun eventually manage to get the pants down around his ankles together. Before he can even try to kick them off somehow, Jaehyun is already dipping cold fingers beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Doyoung sucks in a sharp breath, pulse pounding in his ears, wrists, at the base of his throat as Jaehyun tugs them down as far as he can manage to drag the wet, twisted fabric around Doyoung’s thighs.

Doyoung feels weirdly exposed, standing like this, back to the door and Jaehyun at his feet, naked from the waist down and only half hard, but Jaehyun wastes no time in fitting a hand around him, stroking him gently at first, just to get him worked up. Doyoung lets his eyes flutter shut and tips his head back against the door, tries to spread his legs a little more so Jaehyun can shuffle forward and fit himself between them. He can’t go far with his pants still around his ankles, but he likes behind able to feel the press of Jaehyun’s thighs against his calves, muscles flexing against Doyoung’s legs as he shifts into a more comfortable position.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun whispers. Doyoung forces his eyes open, tips his chin down to look at him. Once Jaehyun has caught his eye, he leans in, flicks the tip of his tongue against the head of Doyoung’s cock.

A shiver ripples down Doyoung’s spine and he twitches in Jaehyun’s grip, fingernails digging into the hard wood of the door. Arousal courses through Doyoung, lighting him on fire, and after that, he falls quickly to pieces. 

Jaehyun lets his eyes slide shut, lashes fanning out across his cheekbones as he wraps his mouth around Doyoung and sinks down, achingly slow. His cheeks hollow out, blue shadows pooling against his skin as he works his mouth further and further down Doyoung’s length. There’s a sudden burst of sound behind the door as a group of people passes, but then the head of Doyoung’s cock hits the back of Jaehyun’s throat and all thoughts of coworkers and worries about being caught fade like shadows scattering in the face of the sun.

Jahyun looks stunning like this: knees tucked between Doyoung’s feet, shoulders rounded to get in as close as he can, hair glimmering purple and black in the room’s odd lighting, cheeks hollowed and cherry red lips stretched around Doyoung. It makes heat burn, liquid fire, in Doyoung’s chest. He reaches out with tentative fingers, brushes them through Jaehyun’s hair, then settles them carefully against the top of his head. When Jaehyun hums his encouragement, mouth still tight around him, Doyoung hisses, fingers clenching tight around locks of Jaehyun’s hair without meaning to. It just makes Jaehyun moan, though, and Doyoung’s knees buckle at the vibrations along the length of his cock.

He tries to watch, wants to see the way his dick disappears between Jaehyun’s lips as he bobs his head, but then he wraps one hand around the base and pulls up to suck on the tip, and it all gets to be too much. Doyoung sinks down against the door, fingers tangled in Jaehyun’s hair like a lifeline, and loses himself to: the feel of Jaehyun’s mouth around him, hand tight around his shaft, the warmth from Jaehyun’s body against his cold legs, the tip of Jaehyun’s tongue against his slit. The faint gurgle of the protein skimmer is soothing, like white noise as Doyoung shakes apart under Jaehyun’s hands and mouth.

It takes a few long minutes before Doyoung is able to feel his legs again. By the time he wrenches his eyes open, Jaehyun is standing in front of him with a clean pair of khakis, neatly folded and smelling of his fabric softener.

Mind still a hazy fog, as Jaehyun has just kindly sucked his brain out through his dick, Doyoung just stares at the pants for a moment, then asks, “What?”

“Yours really need to dry,” Jaehyun says, amused. “I had a spare in my bag.” His voice is delightfully scratchy, and it sends another shiver across Doyoung’s skin.  _ He _ did that. With his dick.

It takes a few tries to get Doyoung’s wet pants fully off and the new, clean ones on, but as he’s buttoning them up, he looks up at Jaehyun, says, “I haven’t forgotten about you. Come here.” He wiggles his fingers at him, beckoning him forward. “Just don’t get any come on my pants, they’re clean.”

Jaehyun giggles as he crowds against Doyoung, still propped up against the door. Doyoung presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, is fumbling with the button of his pants between them when the door jolts against his back, sending them both stumbling.

Panicking, Jaehyun spins around in search of his shirt, tugs it over his head and down over the obvious bulge in his pants just seconds before the door swings open to reveal Joohyun, hands on her hips and brows furrowed.

“What’s going on here? I came looking for you earlier. No one was here.”

Doyoung coughs and shuffles in front of Jaehyun in what he hopes is a very subtle way. “We were cleaning tanks out back.”

Joohyun’s gaze drops to Doyoung’s shirt, still damp and clinging to his skin. Her nose wrinkles. “I see. Well, you have a delivery and it’s just sitting in my office taking up space. Come get it, I don’t want to look at it anymore.”

And then she turns on her heel and leaves. 

They both stand there gaping for a moment, then Doyoung turns to Jaehyun, an apology on his tongue. Jaehyun holds both hands up before he can say anything, though. “Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing to take care of anymore, anyway.”

Doyoung tries not to laugh, but Jaehyun looks so defeated as he slumps out of the seahorse room and into the hall. They can still hear Joohyun’s heels clicking against the floor as she heads back to her office and, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, they follow the sound, shoulders pressed close together as they walk.

“You know,” Jaehyun says quietly a few minutes later. His pinky finger brushes against the side of Doyoung’s hand and Doyoung’s belly flutters. “You could make it up to me.”

One eyebrow raised, Doyoung aims a quick glance at Jaehyun, asks, “Oh?”

Glancing around to make sure there’s no one nearby, Jaehyun drags Doyoung around a corner and pushes him back against the wall. He leans in so he can drag his lips across Doyoung’s cheek and down to the corner of his mouth, whispers, “Come back to mine tonight.”

“I don’t know,” Doyoung hums, but he hooks his fingers through Jaehyun’s belt loops and holds him in place. “Do you live alone?”

Jaehyun pulls back a few inches to shoot Doyoung a quizzical look. “I don’t live with Jungwoo, if that’s what you mean.”

Grinning now, thrilled to realize he no longer cares about Jaehyun’s relationship with Jungwoo, Doyoung chirps, “Oh, thank god,” and, uncaring of who may stumble upon them, drags Jaehyun into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up, uhhhh marginally more M-rated than originally intended. Surprise ! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/idkmybffwangji) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/bigbabyjeno), if you want to say hi!


End file.
